1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for cutting to remove hair from the insides of the nostrils, and more particularly to a disposable device having a plurality of razors disposed in a cylindrical housing which is designed to fit into the nostril passages, in order to engage and cut the projecting hair as the housing is rotated in each nostril.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing suitable means for trimming and/or cutting the hair growing inside one's nose and ear cavities.
Most individuals will trim the projecting hair with ordinary scissors, when available. This practice, of course, can be rather hazardous, since there is always the danger of cutting too close and snipping the delicate nostril membranes. Furthermore, the hair projects in various directions from the walls of the nostrils, making it very difficult to cut all of the individual hairs.
There are several devices that have been designed particularly for this type of hair trimming. However, these devices have features that restrict their use, and they very often are too expensive and complicated to be practical for the average individual.
As an example of such a device, U.S. Pat. No. 2,312,933 discloses a rotary clipper device having a safety cutting head with a cutter blade movably mounted therein, the cutter blade being adapted to be spirally rotated within the cutting head by means of a cylinder cam that is mounted to rotate and move longitudinally in a cylindrical housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,936 discloses a razor for removing objectionable hair from the nostrils, this device comprising a removable blade that is interposed between two elongated blade-embracing members, wherein each blade member includes a plurality of spaced teeth that constitute a guard for the cutting edge of the blade.
Another hair-clipping device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,473. This device comprises a tubular housing having a slidable cutter means at one end and a push/pull arrangement at the other end for operation of the cutter element. A spring is employed for shifting the cutter element in one direction. In this particular device, the cutting edge is recessed away from the nostril wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,801,889 also discloses a safety razor adapted to removing hair from the inner nostrils or from other parts of the body. The device comprises a tubular shell having a cylindrical portion and a flattened portion having a plurality of slots or kerfs defining spaced teeth, wherein the cutting edge of a blade is disposed. The blade is removably mounted within the tubular shell and is arranged to be replaceable.
Still another safety razor for shaving the insides of the nostrils is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,522,298 wherein a single blade is employed, the blade being telescopically mounted to a tubular handle.
A cylindrical razor apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,507. However, this device is not designed to be used for inside the nose, but is provided with multi-blade cutting surfaces for selectively shaving one's face, the invention defining a cylindrical blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,965 discloses a hair clipper adapted to remove hair from inside the nostril and ear canals. This device is comprised of a tubular body having an end portion of a reduced cross-sectional area, the end portion having a plurality of slots, and a plunger reciprocally received in and movable along the longitudinal axis of the body. The plunger includes a cutting head that closely fits the reduced end portion, and coacts therewith to sever the hairs projecting through the slots.